


1. Kissing

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [2]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Dialogue, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-500, is kissing fetish a thing?, just so much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: Tyler has the sweetest and fullest lips Josh has ever seen, and he loves taking complete advantage of that.





	

Tyler has the sweetest and fullest lips Josh has ever seen, and he loves taking complete advantage of that.

It's stolen pecks backstage while running on the energy of a show that's gone awesome. It's the simple and gentle pressure of a kiss in the morning after waking from sweet dreams and while arms are lazily draped around each other. It's teeth and tongues clashing together while caught up in passion sweltering like a firestorm. There's so many types of kisses Josh can't even keep track, but oh how he loves them all.

He loves carefully sweeping and gliding the tip of his tongue over Tyler's soft mouth, around the outline, along the seam that sits there like an innocent little tease. He loves gently pushing the tip past that seam to Tyler's whimpers of pleasure. He loves suckling on those delicious lips, top, bottom, doesn't matter, as long as there's wet noises and moans and hot panting and Tyler returning every motion with just as much eagerness and leaving Josh weak in the knees.


End file.
